1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to new and improved mailboxes rotatable to any one of a plurality of orientations and more particularly pertains to rotating a mailbox to any one of a plurality of rotational orientations for the convenience of a user.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mailboxes with adjustment components is known in the prior art. More specifically, mailboxes with adjustment components heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of repositioning mailboxes are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, the prior art discloses in U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,364 to Wenning relates to a rotatable mounting assembly for a rural mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,576 to Kieswetter relates to mounting for a roadside mailbox.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,995,534 to Raible discloses a swivel mail box.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,667,918 to Page relates to a rotatable mailbox pedestal.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,702 to Conroy discloses a mailbox standard.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,656 to Virblas relates to a mailbox support.
In this respect, the mailboxes rotatable to any one of a plurality of orientations according to the present invention substantially depart from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of rotating a mailbox to any one of a plurality of rotational orientations for convenience of a user.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved mailboxes rotatable to any one of a plurality of orientations which can be used for rotating a mailbox to any one of a plurality of rotational orientations for convenience of a user. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.